Savage And Longford
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Made Texas and Dodger both younger. AU: Its the year of 1983, Eighteen year old Texas Longford has been dating Nineteen year old Mark Savage for over a year. All seems well until Jodie Wilder comes along, putting a strain on their relationship...


Savage And Longford

**Chapter One**

It is the year of 1983, the weather is quite cold yet it was still dry enough. As Texas Longford was down on the floor, with her fingers, wrapped around the house phone wire. Her curly hair, going over her woolly red sweater, along with her bright pink leggings and blue laced white trainers. Well her friend Leanne Holiday was blow drying her hair, still having curlers in her hair. Along with her bright green sweater, blue leggings, her socks were tugged into her leggings. Well her other friend Douglass Carter, was sat watching Brookside, well trying to as Leanne was also listening to the record player listening to some Abba. Waterloo to be exact. It was mayhem in that household.

"Shut that thing of" Doug commented, looking over at Leanne. Texas looked over, as she was trying to talk to her boyfriend Mark Savage.

"Thank you" Doug says, after Leanne turns it of. Doug went back to watching Brookside in peace. Leanne sits besides him, after switching of the hairdryer.

_"It doesn't stop us talking about it" the television beamed._

"Brookside, can't we watch something else; we can watch the omnibus on Sunday, can't we watch Grange Hill?" Leanne asked.

"No, I'm working Sunday, if you don't want to watch it then head of to the pub" Doug heard Texas hissing at them.

"Shh" Texas hissed again. Going back to talking to Mark.

"Turn it down" Texas commented, Doug signed. As he walked over and turned it down to one on the television. No remote. They heard the theme tune, meaning its the end of part one.

"That Robbie guy is outside again" Leanne commented, looking over at Robbie Roscoe who was outside their window.

"Why?" Doug asked, in a mood as Leanne switched over. As she got up to click the previous button. She knocked over the VHS's by accident. Doug groaned,

"Sorry, I don't want to watch Brookside" Leanne commented, picking up the VHS's. Sitting back down.

"Ah, that is great, look at Robbie" Doug pointed out the window. As he was now smoking like a pipe.

"Leave him alone, he bugger of in a mo" Leanne stated.

"Okay, whatever you say" Doug replied, Texas put the phone down at that point with a sigh.

"Whats wrong?" Leanne asked her, as she sat between her and Doug.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it" Texas stated. She looked outside to find Robbie still outside smoking, the little git.

"Oh, is Bullseye on?" Texas asked, they all wanted to watch different things.

"No, were not watching that" Leanne insisted.

"What did Mark want?" Doug asked her.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Texas bit her top lip. The truth was, he was planning to go down the mines without his father Dirk knowing. Unlike Mark, Dirk was on strike.

"I got to go to work tomorrow, I'm lucky they employed me" Doug grunted, he never wanted to go down the mines. Though he had no choice really, they were running short of money.

"Oh right, what time?" Texas asked, he will more than likely see Mark and might tell Dirk without their consent.

"About six at night" Doug replied.

"Oh, look Doug don't tell anybody but Mark is going down the mines as well" Texas told him.

"Okay? I won't, Dirk wants to keep his pride eh" Doug wondered.

"Pretty much, so don't go telling him, or Liberty and do not tell Will" Texas commanded.

"Will striking too?" Doug asked.

"Yep, but Mark got to do it" Texas insisted. Leanne looked out the window, with Robbie still outside. She stood up.

"Right that's it" Leanne started. As she stormed over to the window, picking up her broom. Texas and Doug leaning their heads forwards to watch her as she opened the door.

"Get out!" Leanne screamed, as she chased Robbie away with the broom. Robbie dropped his 'ciggie', as he ran away laughing. Leanne swinging the broom like a crazy person.

"And stay out!" Leanne shouted, Texas eyes widened as she went back inside. Placing the broom back against the wall and slamming the door shut.

"Leanne, calm down" Texas breathed, as she sat back besides her.

"Its done, forget it" Leanne placed her eyes to the television. Texas nodded.

**TBC**


End file.
